A Strawhat Adventure With Mart
by Hakujou
Summary: When my TV sucks me, my two best friends, my dog, and my GameBoy into the world of One Piece, we end up kicking some butt with my new Devil Fruit dog. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**When your TV explodes, hold on to your GameBoy**

"Caprihina, caprihina!..."

"Marta, what. Are. You. Doing?" Vic asked me with a very strange expression.

"Nothin'" I replied shaking my finger,

"Oo-kaay…"

Hi my name is Marta or Mart as some people call me.

Oh, and that's Vic, her names short for Victoria.

And right now we were having a special ritual called a, "Sleep over". This being the first time we had gone through said ritual; we weren't exactly sure what to do.

Here's a few things you should know about me and Vic, starting with me, well I'm 14 years old, female (obviously), got black hair and green eyes, oh and I'm deathly afraid of bad weather.

Now a bit about Vic, she's 15, a brunette with blue eyes, and she's got a pathological fear of snakes.

Yeah, yeah, I bet you're wondering, "Hey, why do you both have phobias?" well I was just getting to that you impatient jerks.

It has to do with how we met, in group therapy; not school like most people would think.

Yeah, that has to do with me being homeschooled.

Oh, I forgot to say something- we're both fangirls of one piece.

And that's pretty much the reason why we became friends.

Another thing you must be wondering about; the complete fact that it says "three" people in the summary, this'll explain everything.

As I was happily, ahem, "Shaking it", the door flew open and a very familiar person stepped in, yup it was the only other person I "invited" to my ritual, "'Sup, Mart, Vic?" a boy with strawberry-blonde hair said as he took a seat on my bed/futon.

"Not much, Mal,"

Yup, that was Malcolm, one of my two best friends (or only friends).

He had OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, for those of you who don't know), an extreme love for hats, brown eyes, and wanted to become a dictator and conquer France (Weird dream, I know).

Oh, and Mal hated One Piece, Blasphemy, I know. But still I loved that little weirdo (In a friend's way, duh)

Yeah, but what happened next couldn't be explained by any of us.

I had just finished making us some popped-corn, Popcorn; I believe it was called (Not cop-porn).

And we all happily sat on my futon as I put a one piece DVD in the DVD player and hit play on my remote,

"Uhg, not One Piece," Mal said as the opening began playing.

YES, One Piece!" Vic and I snapped at the same time.

But as we finished snapping the TV screen showed nothing but static.

"What! No!" Vic shouted.

I kept hitting play but nothing happened.

Desperate, Vic and I began pounding on the TV,

"Give it a rest, you two," Mal said as he began petting my Karin terrier, Toto.

"This is your fault! You jinxed it by complaining!" I shouted as I banged on it one more time.

After the last bang to it, the TV exploded into a portal sucking in me, Vic, Mal, Toto and my GameBoy Advanced.

"AHHHHHHHH!" we all screamed as we dropped like stones.

I quickly sprung into action. I grabbed onto the two things I wanted to land safely, Toto and my GameBoy.

Then we slammed against the ground quite roughly.

"Ooow…" Vic and Mal both seemed to say,

"Don't worry, everyone, the GameBoy is safe," I said rather relieved.

"Where are we?" Mal asked rubbing his head.

I took a quick look around and finally said, "I don't know, but GameBoy, I don't think we're in Wisconsin anymore,"

Toto cocked his head at me as I picked him up and slid the GameBoy into one of my pockets, "Maybe someone in there can tell us," Vic said as she pointed to a building that had a sign that said, "Restaurant"

"Great, and maybe we can get some grub," I said with a huge grin.

Page break

After entering the restaurant, I ordered us lots of food and began stuffing my face.

Lots of people stared at me as I cleaned my plate in 4 seconds flat.

Mal clapped his hands and said, "A new record!"

I smiled and gave a bone to Toto and watched as he gnawed on it happily.

"Hey, Girlie!" a man who apparently owned the Restaurant began, "Can you pay for all that food?"

I smiled and nodded as I reached into my back pocket and removed my One Piece wallet.

Upon opening it I noticed one crucial detail, IT WAS EMPTY!

"Umm, you guys got some?" I said looking to Mal and Vic.

Vic shook her head, "My skirt doesn't have any pockets,"

Mal looked at me and said, "Left my wallet in my other pants,"

I looked nervously at the owner and said, "We don't have any money; can you put it on our tab?" I said smiling nervously.

A hand slammed down against our table, although I was expecting it to belong to the owner, I was quite surprised to see that it belonged to a certain boy in a red vest and strawhat, "Well pay for it for them, Coby, I trust you can handle this," He said looking towards a boy with glasses and pink hair, "WHAT! LUFFY! I CAN BARELY PAY FOR YOUR MEALS! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN PAY FOR THEY'RE'S?"

"So… you can't?"

Coby just sighed and payed for the food anyway.

Page break

"Thanks for paying for it for us," I said relieved that he had,

"No prob'" he said with a huge grin, "My name's Luffy by the way,"

I smiled at him, "Well, Luffy, I'm Mart. And this is Toto, Vic and Mal," I said pointing to each of my buds.

They each gave a simple, "Hi," (Excluding Toto)

Luffy pointed back at the pink haired boy and said, "That's Coby"

I turned my attention to Luffy, "So why did you pay for our food?" I said with Toto in my arms.

Luffy smiled and said, "Because you ate more than me," "And now were about broke because of it," Coby added quite rudely.

I shot him a quick glare and said, "Shut up cheese-face,"

Luffy began laughing loudly, "I get it! 'cause Coby sounds like Colby and Colby is a type of cheese,"

Mal sighed and said grouchily, "Luffy, I think that was implied,"

Luffy just shrugged and looked at me,

"So, anyway, you guys wanna join my crew?" he said with a wide grin.

"You'd let us?" I asked nervously.

"Well, yeah I wanna get as many crew members as I can; in fact I came here to get a crewmember anyway,"

"Who is that?" Vic asked.

"Roanoa Zoro." Luffy said rater loudly, making all the around us jump.

"Hm, I wonder what they're doin' that for," Luffy said oddly.

"And I came to meet Captain Morgan," Coby added, once again the people jumped.

Luffy thought for a moment before saying, "Mmmm, meat,"

I smiled before saying, "We'd love to join your crew! Okay you guys?"

Mal shrugged, "Sure, why not,"

My eyes went to Vic, "HECK YEAH!"

Then I looked down to Toto who nodded adorably.

"Then it's settled, from this day on we'll be pirates!" I shouted.

Coby pointed to the wall "That's the marine base!"

"Shut up, cheese-face Vic said as we walked toward the wall.


	2. ScaryCod Mother?

Chapter 2:

Scary-Cod Mother?

"Umm, Mart," Vic said as she tapped my shoulder.

She whispered something into my ear and I gave a serious look, nodded, and motioned for the other two to huddle up with me.

"Oh. My. God!" Vic started,

Of course this sounded weird with her British accent (Oh, didn't I tell you she's British?).

I made a motion that meant, "Shush"

Mal began growling, "I must've been electrocuted and now I'm in hell,"

The three of us began arguing when Luffy ran over to us and said,

"WHATCHA DOIN!" In a ridiculously loud tone that made us all jump.

Vic inhaled a huge amount of air as if she was going to say something when I slapped my hand against her mouth.

"Nope. Nothing," was what I said as a reply.

"Ooo-Kay!" Luffy said grinning hugely before he stretched his arm over the wall.

Before we followed him I turned to Vic, "Play along, alright"

She nodded, "Good" was all I said in return.

"C'mon, you three!" Luffy called to us.

Of course, climbing a wall with a dog in your arms is actually very difficult so Luffy pulled me up.

"Do ya think that's him?" He asked us.

When I nodded he looked at me and said, "Why is he being crucified?"

I purely shrugged.

Luffy smiled before saying, "I gonna poke him and see if he bites me"

Before Luffy could, a ladder was put up against the wall and a little girl climbed up it with her finger up against her lip.

Vic glared before saying, "What's her problem?"

I glared at her, "Vic!"

"You guy's gonna come down sometime this year?" Mal grouched.

As he finished, the little girl was flung over the wall by a guy with a butt-chin smacking Vic in the face.

"OW! Jerk!" she growled.

He smirked before saying, "Sorry, I didn't see you there"

While fuming Vic growled, "Lemme kick his ass!"

"Vic, I thought you were a pacifist."

Luffy smiled "I'll kick his ass for you, Vic!" he said as he jumped over the wall.

And after Luffy kicked Helmeppo's rear, Zoro looked at Luffy, "Why'd you do that? He didn't do anything to you."

Luffy looked at Zoro, "Hey, you wanna join my crew?"

Me, Toto, Mal, Vic and Coby jumped over the wall and were asked by Zoro, "He's not that smart is he?"

And everyone (Except mal) nodded.

"Look, kid, even if I _Wanted_ to join your crew, 1: I'm tied up, and 2: I don't have my effin' swords,"

Luffy lit up like a Christmas tree, "I'll get your swords, and then you'll have to join my crew!" Luffy shouted as he ran into the direction of the marine base.

When Luffy was out of sight Coby began untying Zoro.

"Why are you untying me?"

"Because I secretly don't want you to be a member of Luffy's crew!"

And apparently Luffy had stirred up some trouble because before you could say, "Crap poodles on rye!" (Which I did) Coby was shot in the shoulder.

"Oh, cruel fate, why do you hate me so?" Coby sobbed as he lied wounded on the ground.

"Wimp" was all Mal said.

At that moment, Luffy fell from the sky and used himself as a shield for us.

Although I was expecting this to play out like the fight scene in the anime, a bright flash of light told me otherwise.

As we all looked up, we saw a man with shoulder length white hair, a huge pair of wings, and a shirt with frightening looking fish on it.

"Mart," He began, "I am your Scary-Cod Mother."

What. The. Hell?

**Yeah, this was the weirdest chapter yet with weirder to come.**

**Sorry about the shortness, but I hate character first appearances so I'm making all of them pretty short. (Except maybe Sanji…)**


End file.
